UKxUS  Deep Feelings
by Highla
Summary: After shouting out an embarrassing comment, which upsets England deeply, America apoligises in his own special way.  Sorry if this is rubbish, it's my first One Shot and romance scene ;D


**Note:**** I'm kinda rewriting this partially just to get more detail and length into it, as honestly it was the length of an average chapter instead of a one-shot. Will keep the basic jist, but adding more now~**

* * *

><p>"E-everyone sit down in your seats, please," Canada said as loudly as he could, which was still more of a whisper than a shout. The other countries naturally ignored him and continued with their arguments and fights as usual as they always did beforeworld conferences. Everyone was present apart from Germany and America, who were the only ones who had any control at all. Or rather, they were the only ones who wanted to have any control in meetings, as no one else wanted to have to ramble on for hours and ask for anyone else's opinions.<p>

The polar bear in Canada's arms looked up into his eyes with a confused expression. "Uh... Who're you?" he asked quietly. The Canadian sighed.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Canada, your owner!"<br>"Oh, hi there Ca... Ca-Cana... Canalone? I didn't see you there~"

Just as the blonde nation prepared to shout over the other nations again, the door swung open and Germany and America entered. As both took their seats, the other nations quickly finished their arguments, strangling, hair tugging, abusive commenting and stabbing with stationary and took their own seats. The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments until Germany had sorted his notes and figured out where to start.

The meeting dragged on for what seemed like forever and each nation began to look as if they were going to die from boredom at any point. They continued to run through the same topics as always, the same problems that were never sorted and never seemed as if they actually would be sorted at any point in the future. America, who had sat next to China to irritate him with pokes and taps whenever he got bored, glanced over at the older nation's notebook for inspiration as to what he could possibly write to see what looked like rip-offs of Japan's yaoi poses scribbled all over it.

The American's eyes sparkled. "Cool, dude, that looks like Iggy and The Frog getting steeeeeea-mmyyyyyy!" he laughed as he tried to clamber onto China's lap in an attempt to get closer and search for more drawings. Germany facepalmed as almost every nation went to see if America's claim was true, and even those who didn't go over seemed rather interested. Except for, of course, England himself who had hidden his flushed face with his suit jacket.

"Ah, China, mon ami, you've captured ze booooty of my bootiful 'air!" France smiled triumphantly at recognition as he blew a kiss to the picture. China banged his head several times on the table.  
>"It's not of you or England, it's just a drawing," he tried to explain, but was ignored completely by the other nations. America looked around with a dopey grin until he noticed how embarrassed England was.<p>

"Italy, say something to get everyone's attention," he whispered to the smaller nation. He was always good at changing the subject of attention so it was no surprise that the attention was quickly taken away from the notebook when he spoke.  
>"Ve, Germany, I'm pregant!" he said loudly, causing the whole room to go silent for a moment until the setence registered into the minds of the other nations and they began to question how a male nation could conceive a child.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Iggy, I need to sort this out with you afterwards if you'll just listen to me," America whispered softly into said nation's ear as the other nations turned their attention towards the Italian and German.

-x-x-x-

After the meeting, America shooed the other nations from the room and closed the door. Once it was locked, he turned to his former brother and slowly stepped closer to him. "Look, England, I'm really sorry for saying it so loud. It was stupid and I should've known that it would make you embarrassed and stuff," he admitted. His voice was almost a whisper and it looked as if he was going to cry. The Brit sighed quietly and stepped forwards, wrapping both arms around the younger nation and slowly stroking his hair. "Shh, Alfie, it's okay. You just weren't thinking at the time and no one can blame you for it really," he whispered into the taller male's ear.

America's expression suddenly turned serious as he looked into the emerald eyes. "I have to make it up to you," he said, his voice suddenly getting deeper than it usually was.  
>"No, Alfred, you don't have to," he said quietly as America moved closer to him. England felt his heart start to race in his chest. "I know what you're thinking and we both know that we can't-" His sentence was cut short as the American's soft yet slightly chapped lips gently pressed against his.<p>

The older nation wrapped both arms around the younger's shoulders as both angled their heads a little to deepen the kiss. Similarly, the younger's hands ran down to England's waist and rested there for a few moments until he decided that it would be a suitable time to unbutton the green jacket and push it to the floor. One of the Brit's hands moved up to America's hair and tangled in it as the other hand travelled down to undo his jacket and push it off the broad shoulders.

Ties and shirts were quickly removed, and both nude torsos pressed together as the kiss deepened further and tongues slowly tangled in passionate dance between their lips. Finally, they pulled away from the kiss and their eyes met as slight smiles played on the lips of both nations. America hugged the shorter male close and his smile broke into a grin as the warm body pressed back against his and the elder's head rested on his chest. As gently as he could, the younger rested his chin on top of England's head and stroked the soft blonde locks until one found the right words to say.

"Well, America, I'll be going home now," the Brit said in a somewhat professional voice before adding in a quiet and slightly nervous tone, "I love you." America laughed obnoxiously as he picked up the discarded clothing and stuffed them into his bag.  
>"If you love me as much as I love you, you might be cool enough to come round to my house for dinner and maybe a swim in my huge-ass pool. Then you'd stay over for a sleep over and we'll make out some more before we go and sleep in my bed together. And you'll have the shirt, so I'll just stick to the trousers."<p>

"Only if you agree that no one else'll know about this, seeing as no one's actually seen this," England said as both nations left the room and began to head back to the American's house.

"Who're you again?" the polar bear asked Canada quietly once they were alone again. The nation sweat dropped a little before replying. "I'm Canada, the obviously forever alone nation who not even my brother can see while he's making out with papa England."

"You're not really here, are you?"  
>"Sometimes, I have to ask that question to myself…"<p>

-x-x-x-

**Epilogue**

_Canada was never noticed in meetings or during the times when America and England had flings afterwards. He was the only one to know about them finally getting into a serious relationship until his brother proposed during a world meeting several years later and the first nation other than them to know about England conceiving their first child. Safe to say, they never found out that Canada had seen it all and neither did anyone else, mainly because he never got his turn to talk during a meeting... ever._


End file.
